wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Mirage Raceway
| government = | leader = | language = | resource = Technology | affiliation = | loc = Eastern Thousand Needles | source = Lands of Mystery, 60-62 }} The Mirage Raceway was a race track, deep within the dry lake bed known as the Shimmering Flats. After the end of the Third War, both the goblins and gnomes decided that the large alkali desert known as the Shimmering Flats near Thousand Needles would be a perfect place to test their new rocket designs. The natural animosity between the two engineering teams created the perfect opportunity for races to see once and for all whether Goblin Engineering or Gnome Engineering was superior. Background Goblin and gnome tinkers labor constantly to perfect the ultimate racing machines. At regular intervals, they participate in trials of their creations, and twice monthly the Mirage Raceway hosts a series of events to determine which side is the best. While no prizes are officially awarded, being "the best" is usually enough. Besides, there’s plenty of betting going on behind the scenes to make a shrewd gambler a tidy fortune — or break the bank if he chooses poorly. At the start of each month, the Mirage Raceway Independent Oversight Committee (MRIOC) announces the parameters for the next race (length, vehicle class, special rules, and so on). The first race is considered the "preliminaries", while the final race of the month determines the overall winner. The side that achieves victory then lords it over the losers for the next month. Since then, the Mirage Raceway has become a unique draw for both the Horde and the Alliance, as supporters come to cheer on their respective favorites. Races between the gnome and goblin drag cars take place daily, as both teams scramble to come up with improvements that will give their side an edge. The track has also drawn a number of seedy types, attracted to the prospect of gambling on the winner. In the RPG and early WoW, a gnomish mech raced for the gnomish team. Cataclysm During the Cataclysm, the Thousand Needles was flooded, with the Shimmering Flats being transformed into a lake. The Raceway was submerged and Fizzle and Pozzik built a "Speedbarge" to float above the ruined raceway. NPCs Merchants * * * * * Other Characters * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (Nazz Steamboil) * * * * (not in-game) * * * Gallery File:Gnome carcrash.jpg|Gnome Drag Car crashed as far away as Tanaris. File: Goblin carcrash.jpg|Goblin Drag Car crashed into the cliff of Shimmering Flats. File:Shimmering Flats - Crash03.jpg|Gnome and goblin collision result. File:mirageracewaytrack.JPG|Mirage Raceway Circuit Diagram Trivia *The Mirage Raceway is rumored to be a homage to the desert planet of Tatooine from the Star Wars saga. Some of the Goblin racers (namely the model used for the Goblin Racer) have a slight resemblance to podracers from Episode I: The Phantom Menace, added to the fact that the track is set in the desert. References Category:Gnome territories Category:Goblin territories Category:Neutral towns Category:Villages Category:Lands of Mystery